


Greg Is In Love With Sherlock

by sherlockonthebarricade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockonthebarricade/pseuds/sherlockonthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is in love with Sherlock.</p><p>Sherlock doesn't feel the same way, obviously.</p><p>When Sherlock meets John and falls for him, Greg is jealous.</p><p>But he wants Sherlock to be happy, even if not with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg Is In Love With Sherlock

Greg Lestrade couldn't remember how long ago he had met Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective. He knew it was on a murder case. This particular case had been that of Daniel Albert, who'd been poisoned, it turned out, by his wife. Sherlock was only 24 at the time, high cheekbones, curly dark brown locks constantly falling over his sparkling blue and green eyes. And, of course, he was absolutely brilliant. Almost unbearably arrogant and a constant show off, but brilliant nonetheless. 

Greg had been married for two years to a woman who at first was sweet and charming, then got bossy and boring. He hated her. Also, she was having an affair with a PE teacher. Greg was almost certain of this, and was certain that Sherlock could prove it.

"Mr Holmes?" He approached Sherlock. "I was wondering if you could solve a quick case for me. It's a more personal one. My wife-"   
"A bit young to be married aren't you?"  
"I'm 25, Mr Holmes."  
"Yes but you've been married for two years, oh, and unhappily!"   
"How the hell did you know that?"  
"Your ring, about two years old, judging by the style of it. And it's dirty, has a dent in it. No man happily married would have a dirty ring. No man happily married would be so careless as to dent his ring. You don't care about your marriage, so you don't care about your ring. So unhappily married for two years."  
"That was... Amazing."  
Sherlock nodded.  
"So my wife is having an affair, well I think she is. I need to be certain before I do anything about it."  
"I'll prove it for you...?"  
"Lestrade, Greg Lestrade," Greg held out his hand for Sherlock to shake. Sherlock stared at the outstretched hand, confused and slightly scared, then walked off with his dark blue scarf fluttering behind him in the wind.

 

Years later, Greg was madly in love with Sherlock Holmes. They had been on many cases which required Sherlock's help. Often, Greg called the Consulting Detective to solve cases just because he wanted to see him. 

Sherlock was beautiful when he was at work, deducing everything about the dead body, or any other case he was presented with. Greg fell further in love with him with each amazing and near impossible deduction. By this time, Greg had divorced his wife, who, it turned out, was sleeping with both the PE teacher next door but one and the dentist. 

Everything about Sherlock pulled Greg in. 

His face- pale, flawless skin stretched over high, sharp cheekbones. Ocean eyes. Blue, green, silver. Perfect pink Cupid's bow lips. (Greg could only imagine how those lips would feel against his.) Dark curls occasionally falling into his eyes.

His brain. The confusing, dark maze of facts and secrets. 

His voice- deep and gorgeous. He longed to here Sherlock's voice whispering over the pillow to him, murmuring 'good morning' when he woke up, yawning 'goodnight' as he buried his face in Greg's neck, leaving his hair a perfect place for Greg to rest his head.

But that would never happen, because

1) Sherlock was a sociopath.

2) Sherlock would never be interested in him even if he wasn't completely uninterested in having any sort of romantic relationship.


End file.
